Albedo
Albedo es un personaje que aparece por primera vez en Buena copia, mala copia, originalmente fue un Galvan asistente de Azmuth, pero debido a querer reconocimientos de Azmuth construyó un Omnitrix :o para ir en busca del original, lo cual lo convirtió en una copia de Ben Tennyson con cabello blanco y ojos rojosFuerza Alinigena EP.16"Buena copia, mala copia".Ocupo un rol especial al introducir el Super Omnitrix a la historiaFuerza Alinigena EP.48"La Batalla Final: Parte 2". Apariencia Albedo fue originalmente un Galvan, pero debido a que creo una copia exacta del Omnitrixthumb|Su forma original, casi, esta copia tenia una conexión con los datos del original, cambiando al forma de Albedo por la forma Humana de Ben,el ADN predeterminado que el Omnitrix tenia. Así Albedo apareció por primera vez en Buena copia, mala copia con la misma apariencia de Ben, tanto rasgos físicos como la ropa. Más tarde durante una batalla, cuando ambos quedaron en forma humana e intentaron agredirse, los 2 omnitrix se juntaron dando un pulso que daño la forma de albedo, cambiando los colores de sus ojos volviendolos rojos, su cabello blanco y su chaqueta roja con franjas negras. Más tarde la forma Galvan de Albedo es mostrada, luego de que este lograra construir un aparato que cambiara su ADN al del Galvan almacenado en la Corriete ColdonSupremacia Alinigena EP.37"Doble o nada", cambiando su apariencia a la de un Galvan joven de ojos rojos, una túnica de color rojo con franjas negras, pantalones corsarios ajustados negros y sin calzado. Según Dwayne McDuffie los Galvan promedio poseen ojos verdes, por lo que se presume que Albedo esta dañado en esta forma. Personalidad Albedo es retratado como un personaje rudo, arrogante y ambicioso, el cual muestra tendencias sociopatas. Él no aceptaba el derecho de Ben de usar el Omnitrix, sintiendo que solo él tenia el derecho de usar ese poder. Él lleva animosidad hacia Azmuth, incluso tanto como para negarle el crédito de la creación del Omnitrix. Tiende a hablar con un vocabulario más amplio y más inteligente que Ben, aunque mucho más frío e insultante. A causa de que obtuvo el ADN de Ben, Albedo aparentemente también ganó sus antojos y necesidades, él come papas picantes (aunque realmente no quiere), rascarse a si mismo en lugares que sospecha que son inapropiados, y su ojo izquierdo hace un tic cuando miente igual que Ben. Albedo esta continuamente sospechando de todos, sospechando de la traición inevitable de Vilgax por robar el Omnitrix una vez haciendo equipo. A pesar de que Vilgax le dijo dos veces que sólo quería matar a Ben Tennyson y conquistar su mundo, Albedo mantiene su desconfianza, que estaba en lo correcto, cuando Vilgax mantuvo el Omnitrix para su ejército y lo uso en contra de él. Posiblemente miente sobre quejarse del hecho de comer papas fritas, pues en La Batalla Final dice que "tiene debilidad por la comida humana" lo que de todas formas podría decirse que se acostumbró a comer la comida humana y ahora desarrollo esa debilidad por si mismo, al comerlas continuamente. Albedo culpa de esto a Ben siendo enrealidad que las come por su gusto propio. Historia Pasado Albedo era un científico brillante y joven Galván, quien se desempeñó como asistente de Azmuth en la concepción del proyecto Omnitrix. En algún momento antes de su primera aparición en pantalla, le preguntó a Azmuth por un Omnitrix por sí mismo, ya que no confiaba en "un simple ser humano". Cuando Azmuth se negó, diciendo que solo puede haber un Omnitrix, Albedo con su conocimiento del proyecto construyo una copia, a imagen y semejanza de la de Ben. Sin embargo, al hacer esto, el accidentalmente puso el ADN de Ben como el principal, causando que perdiera su forma Galvan. Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena Disgustado por lo que se convirtió, Albedo llego a La Tierra, en Buena copia, mala copia, intentando encontrar a Ben para tomar su Omnitrix y usarlo para regresar a su forma original (Galvan). Mientras buscaba a Ben, él salvajemente ataco a una comunidad de DNAliens y algunos de los castillos de Los Caballeros Eternos para buscar información, causando que Gwen y Kevin creyeran que Ben iba a misiones sin ellos. Cuando los dos Bens finalmente se encuentran, Albedo intenta convencer a Ben de darle el Omnitrix, pretendiendo ser el verdadero creador y acusando a Azmuth de ser un mentiroso. Ben sin embargo no termina creyéndole (ya que, Al tener los mismos hábitos de Ben, también tiene el tic en el ojo al mentir), y Albedo termina atacándolo para obtener el Omnitrix por la fuerza. Después de pelear con Ben dos veces, sus Omnitrix se empezaron a unir el uno con el otro, y emitieron pulsos de energía dañando su forma humana, dándole colores invertidos tales como, cabello blanco o platinado, ojos rojos, chaqueta roja y negra, una polera blanca y pantalones negros. Esto causo un masivo pulso de energía que podría haber volado al universo entero, pero fue evitado cuando los dos separaron sus Omnitrix. Después de esto Azmuth llego y castigo a Albedo destruyendo su Omnitrix falso y enviándolo a una prisión en la Dimensión del Proyector, continuando atrapado en su forma humana y planeando vengarse por aquellos que lo pusieron en esa celda. Albedo escapa de prisión con la ayuda de Vilgax en La Batalla Final: Parte 1, donde robo el Superomnitrix para si mismo y lo completo dándole además la capacidad de evolución. Esto todavía no resultó ser suficiente para que volviera a ser un Galvan, ya que los aliens del Superomnitrix aún están vinculados con la base de datos desbloqueada de Primus, por lo tanto Materia Gris no estaba disponible. Estuvo de acuerdo para formar una alianza con Vilgax contra Ben y secuestro a Gwen y Kevin usando a Diamante y Fuego Pantanoso, pero no logro secuestrar al abuelo Max, debido a la telaraña de Mono Araña. Albedo a continuación, hace una emisión a la televisión de Ben, mostrandole que secuestró a sus amigos y ,enviando sus coordenadas al Omnitrix de Ben, le espero. Al llegar Ben a donde le mostró Albedo, ambos se transforman en Humungosaurio, Ben confiado en su última batalla con él le reprocha que ya lo ha vencido una vez y que lo volverá a hacer. Eventualmente, Albedo le muestra el poder del Superomnitrix a Ben mostrando el sistema de evolución localizado en el pecho de Humungosaurio y se convierte en Humungosaurio Supremo en su versión negativa. Ben dice que se ha enfrentado a chicos mas rudos que él y decide golpearlo, pero Albedo solo lo contraataca con una bofetada y lo envía algunos metros lejos, Ben aún confiado en que puede derrotarlo le dice; "Eso es todo lo que tienes", pero para su sorpresa, Humungosaurio Supremo salta y le envía una lluvia de cañones, derrotándolo con el menor esfuerzo. A pesar de que la alianza fue un éxito, Vilgax finalmente lo traicionó y lo atacó con su ejército de robots transformados en Humungosaurio utilizando el Omnitrix, aunque la forma evolutiva de Hunmungosaurio era mejor que la original, Albedo no pudo con el ejercito de Vilgax y al final se ve como varios Humungosaurios se le enciman al evolucionado, haciéndolo su prisionero. Más tarde, cuando Ben y los demás abordaron la nave de Vilgax, Albedo se vio obligado a darle al Superomnitrix a él, cuando Ben lo amenazo mediante la activación del modo de auto-destrucción, ya que tanto el Omnitrix como el Ultimatrix reconocen la voz de Ben, que es la misma que Albedo. No fue visto después de esto, sin embargo McDuffie ha confirmado que sigue vivo y que regresara. trtr.jpg trtrt.jpg yuy67u.jpg yuyuy.jpg Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Reaparece mas tarde en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena en el episodio Doble o nada donde después de una ausencia sumamente larga este enemigo quien se mantuvo oculto durante la serie se dedico a buscar actores extraterrestres quienes pudieran presentar a los aliens del superomnitrix después de una búsqueda larga encuentra a 3 que fueron un Metanosiano, un Neccrofrigiano y un Vaxasauriano a quienes usa como actores así como el mismo interpretando a Ben, después de la actuación el equipo se entera de su regreso y cuando es descubierto coloca un detonador el cual lo ayuda a escabullirse pero es capturado por Gwen y Kevin hasta que el explica que lo único que quería era que la fama de Ben fuera mas haya de los limites pero lo que dijo no seria cierto cuando el equipo lo descubre en una maquina tratando de recuperar su verdadera forma pero Ben logra impedirlo sin embargo la acción ocasiono que el lugar estallara al quedar inconsciente recupera su verdadera forma pero no puede mantenerla debido a una alteración, por culpa de Ben, enfurecido toma la forma de Rath quien ataca a Ben pero este en Eco Eco Supremo lo noquea, al final los aliens actores se lo llevan. En Night of the Living Nightmare regresa ahora con la ayuda de una extraña criatura extraterrestre llamada el Albedo as Rath 001.png|Albedo convertido en Rath Albedo accionando la bomba.PNG|Albedo preparando la bomba reescriptora de ADN Ben and Albedo2.png|Albedo y Ben en Buena copia mala copia 600px-Error Albedo Omnitrix.png|Albedo en la Batalla Final 640px-Evil way big.png|Albedo en Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction"Devorador de sueños", la iba a usar en contra de Ben, pero Albedo no contaba con la desordenada habitación de Ben. Albedo tropezó con una malteada que estaba en el suelo y el "devorador de sueños" le calló encima causandole una pesadilla en la que parecia ser Ben que la sufría, pero era él. Videojuegos Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena: Vilgax Ataca Albedo aparece en el planeta de Piedra, Morotesi, con el Omnitrix, con la ayuda de un engañado Cooper en hacer un núcleo de energía a partir de Tadenita. Además, si se mira detenidamente al Omnitrix de Albedo, todos los ojos de sus alienígenas y el símbolo del Omnitrix son rojos. En la versión de DS, después de derrotarlo, él intenta utilizar a Alien X, pero este se congela encerrandolo en discusión con Serena y Bellicus. Después de haber pasado el juego hay una escena donde él está tratando de salir de Alien X, mientras que Bellicus y Serena empiezan un viejo argumento. Una vez que es derrotado en el Modo Héroe se convierte en una piel de suplentes en la versión DS del juego. Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena: Destrucción Cósmica thumb|left|Albedo (Muy Grande) en Destrucción Cósmica Albedo regresa como el principal antagonista en el videojuego más reciente, donde obtiene una malvada forma To'kustar, muy parecido a la versión de Muy Grande de Ben, y trata de utilizarlo para destruir la Tierra en una tormenta cósmica. Contrata a muchos de los enemigos de Ben para evitar que obtuviera un artefacto antiguo Galvan que ayudaria a detenerlo, formó una alianza con Psyphon. Luego luchó con Ben en su forma de Muy Grande Negativo en Japón, y arrojó a Ben como Humungousaurio al océano, que resurgió como Muy Grande con el artefacto, el Potis Altiare, dándole mas poder a su forma y luchando contra él. A continuación, envio a Albedo a la Luna, donde se reveló su verdadera identidad y exclamó su frustración con la frase "maldición Ben Tennyson! Pasé un año y un día solo en esa tormenta cósmica, incubando la unica molécula de ADN de To'kustar, me las arreglé para salvarme de nuevo cuando estalló el Omnitrix y me dejaste por muerto! Ahora estoy en esta roca polvorienta, en esta forma humana desagradable otra vez. Y no hay papas con chile! Las cosas no pueden empeorar. " Sólo para que las cosas empeoren, irónicamente, cuando Lou busca venganza contra Albedo, como Muy Grande Negativo, destruyó el puesto anteriormente en el juego. Poderes y Habilidades Actuales Albedo es muy inteligente, incluso mas que un Galvan común de acuerdo a Dwayne McDuffie, y tiene una gran cantidad de conocimiento sobre el Omnitrix, habiendo sido el asistente de Azmuth. Él fue capaz de crear una copia del Omnitrix que, aparte de convertirlo en un clon de Ben, funcionó a la perfección, así como con éxito reparo el Superomnitrix mediante la integración de núcleo de energía en su modificada pulsera del Omnitrix, es muy probable que haya usado la energía extra para hacer las formas Supremas. También se confirmó que Albedo fue el que creó la función de permitir a los aliens convertirse en sus formas Supremas, no Azmuth. Albedo es mostrado como un peleador muy bueno, mostrado en la forma en que podía derrotar a Gwen y Kevin con un solo alienígena cada uno, mientras que Ben necesita varios alienígenas sólo para derrotar a Gwen y Kevin individualmente. Él es mostrado incluso defendiendose contra miles de Humungosaurios como Humungosaurio Supremo Negativo por un largo tiempo antes de cansarse. Debido a esto, nunca ha perdido una pelea justa. En Doble o nada, Albedo incluso se ha demostrado mantenerse firme en contra de Ben, mientras que los dos eran seres humanos y viendo que le dio más golpes a Ben que recibirlos. Incluso fue capaz de derrotar a Ben por un corto tiempo. Gracias a una modificación que se hizo a sí mismo, Albedo ahora puede cambiar en formas alienígenas sin la necesidad de un Omnitrix o Superomnitrix. Ahora puede cambiar su ADN a voluntad en los alienígenas de Ben, semejante a la forma utilizada por Kevin para transformar en ellos antes de su primera mutación en la serie original. Aunque, gracias a la intromisión de Ben, sólo se puede convertir en una Galván por un corto tiempo antes de volver a ser humano. Aun así Albedo no es capas de usar "Versiones Supremas". Perdidas Albedo utilizaba una copia del Omnitrix, que le dio la capacidad de cambiar a otras formas alienígenas al igual que Ben. En un principio tenia un Omnitrix que había construido él mismo, dándole acceso a todas las formas alienígenas de Ben. Sin embargo el Omnitrix era de baja calidad, y como efecto secundario lo llevó a convertirse en un clon de Ben. Este Omnitrix fue llevado a Galvan Prime y guardado, luego Albedo lo roba en La Batalla Final para vengarse de Ben. Notando que después de que su forma humana cambiara de color por la retroalimentación de bioenergía, los ojos de sus aliens y el icono Omnitrix son de color rojo en vez de verde, todo contrario a Ben. En el episodio doble final de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, La Batalla Final, Albedo utiliza el Superomnitrix, una nueva versión mejorada del Omnitrix creado por Azmuth y completada por él mismo. Además de la capacidad de transformarse en cualquiera de los aliens de Ben, él podría hacer que "evolucionen" en sus formas "Supremas" convirtiéndolos en una versión mejorada de sí mismos. El Superomnitrix fue tomado después, por Ben. En Otras Líneas de Tiempo Vilgax Ataca En esta línea de Tiempo, Albedo logra construir otra copia del Omnitrix, pero esta vez es una versión de color rojo la cual aún mantiene una conexión con el repertorio del Omnitrix original. Al Momento en que se enfrenta con Ben, Albedo posee el repertorio completo llegando a tener superioridad, ya que Ben había perdido parte del suyo. Según Paradox en Ben 10.000 regresa, Albedo se había transformado en Alien X y quedo atrapado en esa forma durante un año. Destruccion Cosmica Luego de que Ben tomara el Superomnitrix luego se su último encuentro, Albedo pasó mucho tiempo construyendo un aparato de ADN y buscando la muestra para transformarse en un To'Kustar dentro de una tormenta cósmica y lograr Venganza. Albedo así se mantiene en esta forma la mayoría de su invasión, pero pierde su forma alienígena luego de ser vencido y enviado a la luna. Aliens usados Copia Inferior del Omnitrix: *Humungosaurio *Frío *Jetray *Goop *Eco Eco *Mono Araña Omnitrix Negativo (Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena Vilgax Ataca): *Fuego Pantanoso negativo *Frío negativo *Mono Araña negativo *Piedra negativo *Upchuck negativo (Solo DS) *Humungosaurio negativo *Jetray negativo *Goop negativo *Eco Eco negativo *Cerebrón negativo *Alien X negativo *Cannonbolt negativo (Sólo en PSP) Superomnitrix: *Diamante negativo *Fuego Pantanoso negativo *Mono Araña negativo *Rath negativo *Humungosaurio negativo *Humungosaurio Supremo negativo. *Materia Gris negativo (Su forma original pero de color rojo). Dispositivo desconocido (Ben 10 Supremacía Alienígena: Destrucción Alienígena): *Muy Grande Negativo Mentalmente *Materia Gris *Rath *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Frio *NRG *Cerebrón Apariciones Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena *Buena copia, Mala Copia (Debút). *La Batalla Final (Parte 1 y 2) (Última Aparición en Fuerza Alienígena). Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Doble o nada (Debút en Supremacía Alienígena). *La noche de la pesadilla viviente *Enemigo Supremo Parte 2 (en un Flashback de Ben) Albedo hace 3 apariciones en Fuerza Alienígena y 3 en Supremacía Alienígena, con un total general de 6 apariciones. FusionFall Él apareció en la fiesta de cumpleaños de FusionFall. Curiosamente la contraparte de Ben tiene una chaqueta roja como él (Posiblemente esta Fusión fue inspirada en Albedo). Además aparece en la imagen del evento Alien Abduction por lo que se cree que aparecerá mas tarde como un personaje del evento. En FusionFall tenía la remera gris en lugar de blanca o negra. Además en el evento Alien Abduction, él tiene secuestrado a un Appoplexian y debes vencer a Albedo para obtener a Nano Rath. Fusssionfallalbedo.png Curiosidades *es un galvan con la forma de ben *Albedo en su primera aparición se llamo así mismo Albedo de (pronunciado di) Galvan el cual podría o no ser su nombre completo. *Se volvió un ser negativo en muchos aspectos. *Cuando tiene el ADN de Muy Grande malvado se quedo atrapado en dos formas: humano y To´Kustar solo hasta que ben rompió la cápsula que tenía el aparato de tormentas cosmicas algo ironico *Le gusta la misma comida que a Ben, las papas fritas picantes. Sin embargo no por que Albedo este atrapado en el ADN de Ben sino que le echa la culpa a Ben por esto (Confirmado por Dwayne McDuffie). *Nunca ha mostrado gusto por las malteadas que bebe Ben. *El color de su ropa se debe a que son los colores opuestos de los de la ropa de Ben al igual que su cabello. *Su chaqueta es parecida a la de Ben y similar a la de Rex, pero es roja con franjas negras. *El primer Alien que se vio que uso Albedo fue Humungosaurio y el primer Supremo fue Humungosaurio Supremo que es la Versión Suprema de Humungosaurio que fue el primer alien en que se lo vio transformado, al igual que Ben que en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena uso por primera vez a Fuego Pantanoso y el primero en versión suprema fue Fuego Pantanoso Supremo. *El color rojo es el color representativo de Albedo todo lo contrario a Ben al cual lo representa el color verde. *Albedo nunca ha perdido una batalla contra Ben debido a que la primera vez que pelearon Azmuth intervino quedando la batalla inconclusa y en La Batalla Final, Albedo le ganó a Ben y la primera vez que pelearon Albedo estuvo a punto de ganar si no se ubiera destransformado de Mono Araña. *No se sabe si el fue un segundo ayudante después de que Myaxx fue a Enkarsecon o fue un asistente con ella; lo mas probable es lo primero porque en La Batalla Final, cuando Myaxx puso el video de seguridad no lo reconoció aunque, puede ser por que Albedo estaba en el cuerpo de Ben. *Tiene el mismo color de cabello de Charmcaster. *Dwayne McDuffie dijo que Albedo aún esta vivo. *Albedo podría ser un homenaje a varios villanos que son como "copias malignas" de sus enemigos; en especial de Zoom (el Flash Reverso) por tener los mismos poderes y tener un traje similar a el de Flash (héroe de DC) solo que con los colores invertidos.También puede que este inspirado en Shadow the hedgehog debido a que Shadow es casi igual a Sonic the hedgehog, y Sonic llama a shadow "impostor"contando que sonic y shadow son exactamente igual de poderosos. Y también puede estar inspirado en Bizarro (enemigo de Superman) pues es una copia inexacta *McDuffie confirmo que Albedo es demasiado listo, incluso demasiado para un Galvan ya que pudo crear una copia del Omnitrix que, aparte de que lo dejo atrapado en una copia del cuerpo de Ben, dicha copia del Omnitrix funciono perfectamente *Físicamente, Albedo solo se diferencia con Ben por los colores. *Técnicamente, al tener el ADN de Ben, Albedo es parte Anodita (1/4). *Los primeros amigos de Albedo que sean visto son Hugh, el Actor Methanosiano y el Actor Necrofriggiano, tanto por un lado de la relación como del otro, ya que Hugh le aviso a Ben y el equipo el plan de Albedo porque ahora eran famosos y no querían que Albedo se fuera pensando que se iría al recuperar su verdadera forma, pero cuando Hugh le explico esto a Albedo este último perdono a Hugh indicando que si son amigos. *El primer alienígena en usar en manera natural fue materia gris sin embargo cada vez que se transforma en este al instante vuelve a ser humano,lo raro es que si materia gris es un alienígena normal por que no se puede transformar en el por nada de tiempo y si en sus demás formas alienígenas. *Parece que Albedo quería mucho poder. *Albedo es el único villano galvan conocido. *Al igual que los Robot Techadon hace 2 apariciones en Fuerza y Supremacía Alienígena. *Apesar de que Albedo nunca se ha encontrado con Julie, tres de sus cuatro apariciones en ambas series hay un breve cameo de Julie. *Albedo y Sunny son los opuestos de Ben y Gwen (Albedo de Ben ,Sunny de Gwen). *Puede regresar en Omniverse. *en el juegos fussion fall el ben fusionado y albedo tienen la misma chaqueta(por el color) *la peor pesadilla de albedo es que se sienta inferior, débil y derrotado por Ben Errores *En las imágenes principales de Albedo (Arriba) se nota que en una el Omnitrix está en la derecha y otra en la izquierda. *En La Batalla Final le dicen Albido (Como le pasó a Paradox y JT). *En el menú de información de Ben 10 Fuerza Alienígena el juego dice que es del planeta galvin. *En la Batalla Final, su playera es negra en vez de blanca. *En la imagen de FusionFall Albedo tiene el omnitrix verde cuando debería ser rojo, no obstante enrealidad esto no es un error ya que a Albedo nunca se lo vio en la serie con un Omnitrix rojo, excepto el error que ocurrió en La Batalla Final parte 1. *En La Batalla Final parte 1 cuando se convierte en Humungosaurio, tiene el Omnitrix en vez del Super omnitrix. Véase también *Omnitrix *Omnitrix de Albedo (Ben 10 fuerza alienígena) *Ultimatrix *Galvan (Su Especie) Referencias Categoría:Villanos destacados Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Villanos de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Villanos de Videojuegos Categoría:Galvans Categoría:Poseedores del Omnitrix Categoría:Poseedores del Superomnitrix